vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Language policy
Official languages Some countries give one or more languages official status. Single official language * — the officially recognized language is Ingallish; it is taught in public schools and encouraged to be learned as the lingua franca. * — the Re'o'mari'im language is the only one with any official standing, even though few citizens actually use it as their primary language. * — the officially recognized language is Shaelic; it is taught in all public schools, required in all private schools, and is the official language of all government business. Multiple official languages with equal status * - Aro-Extreman is promoted as the lingua franca of Porto Capital, although Arosian, Sanpatrician, Extreman, Mauretanian and Mezapatani also have a somewhat equal status. Local jurisdictions may set additional policies - For instance, municipal laws in the city of Ingália Extrema, Extremo, are required too be published in Ingallish also. Multiple official languages with different statuses * - Anglyo-Ingallish is the official language in the Ingallish-speaking cantons AND the working language of the authorities kingdomwide. The Gardlian, Hibernian, and Phenixian languages enjoy offical language status in their respective communities. Angliyaan does not enjoy offical language status. * — any language declared official by the Confederation's member states has official status, but the Lendian language is the primary language of government. * — the Trinian language is the country's primary language, but four minority languages also have formal recognition. No official language specified * — the Xochimechatlan state as a whole does not designate an official national language, although the Xochimechatlan language occupies this position by default. Individual jurisdictions designate Xochimechatlan, Lendian, Chitec, or some combination of the three. Provision of government services in non-official languages Sometimes, governments will provide services to their people in a language even if it is not designated as an official language. Official language(s) only * — the government officially requires people to use the state language for all official purposes, although the implementation of this policy at ground level is erratic. All education is required to be in the official national language. * — the official language of government is Shaelic. All signage, particularly road signs, must be in Shaelic. * — all jurisdictions provide services only in their official languages. Other languages permitted * - The government is expected to provide services in all languages deemed appropriate for the target population, provided the target population is seizable enough. * — the government's internal rules require it to provide services in whatever languages are appropriate for the target population, which can include languages which do not have official status. * — official government documents and ballots are provided in multiple translations of significant minority languages. * - The government is expected to provide services in all languages deemed appropriate for the target population. * — the government will theoretically provide services in languages which are not official, although in fact there are few people in Trinia who speak a language which does not have official status of some sort. Controls on the use of language by private citizens Occasionally, countries will make laws which attempt to regulate what languages people may or may not use in certain situations. For example, a government may try to suppress the language spoken by a minority population, or may try to enforce compulsory bilingualism, or may require that commerce must be conducted in the official language. Requirements exist * — except in tourist areas, the government prohibits the use of any language other than the official state language in advertising, public notices, product packaging, films, non-traditional music, and literature. * — many jurisdictions with an ethnic Xochimechatlan majority require that businesses run by ethnic minorities use the Xochimechatlan language in addition to their own. This is primarily aimed at Lendians, who tend to be wealthier and who have historically held themselves above the Xochimechatlan majority. No requirements * — the law explicitly guarantees the right to use any language. * — citizens may use any language. * - Citizens and businesses have the right to use any language they wish. * — there are no explicit restrictions, although there have been isolated cases of local authorities attempting to enforce bilingualism (both in favour of minority languages and in favour of the official language, depending on the situation). Category:Law